1. Related Applications
This application is related to the U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 047,982, filed May 7, 1987, and entitled "OFFSET SIDE BEARING STRUCTURE FOR WELL CAR" by inventors Donald B. Yates and Eugene R. Tylisz, and the U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 047,981, filed May 7, 1987, and entitled "WELL CAR END GIRDER ARRANGEMENT" by inventors Bradford Johnstone, Phillip G. Przybylinski, and Eugene R. Tylisz.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the end structure of a railway car, and more particularly to an end structure designed to be supported on a frameless radial truck.